1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lamp modules, and more particularly to a electronic module for a lighting fixture powered by a dimming control.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Lamp drivers have been devised that provide power to one or more lamp loads, such as one or more LEDs arranged in one or more modules. The LEDs, particularly of late, develop a very bright light output but consume relatively little power compared to other types of lamps.
Some lamp drivers have been designed to provide variable power to LEDs to obtain a dimming effect. Such dimming drivers or dimming modules may provide variable power in response to a user input or according to a predetermined schedule that is implemented by a controller. The International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) has published standard 60929, Annex E, entitled “Control Interface for Controllable Ballasts” (© IEC: 2006) that specifies operational parameters for controllable ballasts. The IEC standard specifies that as an input control signal varies between 1 and 10 volts, the arc power of the controllable ballast must similarly vary between minimum and maximum values. In known designs for driving one or more LEDs in a dimmable manner, the controller receives power from a power supply coupled to the AC mains (i.e., the residential or commercial power supplied by the electric utility) to power the circuit element(s) that develop the 1-10 volt dimming signal. The need for a power supply to convert the AC utility power to variable DC power for powering the controller increases production complexity and expenses and may involve complications in complying with industry standards.